


Do you want to kiss?

by Rainbowfootsteps



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Teenage Dorks, mentions of smoking, my boys - Freeform, young mchanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: Jesse's got some feelings for Hanzo, and Hanzo has those feelings right back.





	Do you want to kiss?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sojmilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojmilk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/294363) by scientiafantasia. 



How had it begun? Jesse still wasn't quite clear on when he'd started hanging out with Hanzo; originally it had just been Genji. The weird student all the way from Japan with green hair, an obsession with Naruto and a moody big brother in Jesse’s year. The only person who would talk to him was Jesse, a fellow outcast by merit of his orphan status. They’d hang out after school at the park, smoking cigarettes that Jesse stole, eating gross Japanese candy that Genji swore was genuine. Then, somewhere down the line, Hanzo had started coming, too.

“I do not like your hat.” That was the first thing Hanzo had ever said to him. It still smarted a little, truth be told. Hanzo was… well, he was somehow even stranger than Genji. His hair was long and covered his constantly stern face, and he walked so rigidly it was like he was marching. He ate alone at lunch, he studied harder than any kid in class - he was just weird. But, somehow, Jesse didn’t mind hanging out with him. He was interesting. He was mature. He could cover for Genji when he and Jesse wanted to get high all night. And - try as he might to not admit it - Hanzo was kind of cute.

This was the most pressing thought now, as Jesse sat cross legged on his bed, barely half a metre away from Hanzo. They were in Hanzo’s room, doing geography homework - well, Hanzo was. Jesse found himself chewing the end of his pencil, stealing furtive glances at Hanzo when he hoped he wasn’t looking. He looked quite different from Genji; compared to Genji’s almost elvish mischievous, Hanzo was stern and strong jawed. His dark eyes stared down at his work unwaveringly. Jesse’s eyes trailed down to his arms. He was wearing some anime T-shirt borrowed from Genji, but he didn’t care about that. What grabbed his attention were the strong muscles covered in the most awesome tattoo he’d ever seen. It was a dragon, trailing around his arm and opening its maw at his wrist. 

Ah, to hell with it, he wasn’t going to do it anyway. Jesse chucked his homework beside him with a sigh and threw himself down on the bed.

“Don’t’cha get bored, Hanzo?” He complained. “Yer’ always studying. You could come out with Genji n’ me when we go out at night an' have some fun once in a while if you wanted.”

“Genji has told me of your… exploits.” Hanzo’s gaze cutted into him. “They sound dangerous and generally illegal.”

“Don’t act all high n’ mighty, Shimada-san. You’ve covered our asses more n’ once.” Jesse said with a grin. Hanzo rolled his eyes, then flicked his head to move a stray lock of raven hair. Jesse now had an unobstructed view of his chiseled jaw, his strong nose, his frowning lips. What the hell? He was Genji’s brother! You don’t think of your friend’s siblings like that. Reprimanding himself did little to dispel the intensifying feeling of longing. 

“Don’t’cha do anything fun?” He teased, swinging himself back into a sitting position. Hanzo glanced away.

“I practise archery.” He replied. Jesse grinned.

“Robin Hood, huh? Or d’you wear the traditional Japanese stuff? You must look pretty hot in all that getup.” Shit! Jesse nearly choked when he realised what he’d said. “Uh, cool. You know, look cool.” He stammered, feeling heat creeping to his cheeks. Fuck! Now Hanzo would think he was weird, and then they’d never hang out. Hanzo seemed to process his words, but said nothing. Jesse tugged at his collar uncomfortably.

“I, uh, I don’t do anything like that, but I know how to use a gun. I want to get one of those six-shooters. You know, the cool old style.” He wasn’t thinking about what he was saying. He was just running his mouth and trying not to die of embarrassment. Hanzo’s eyes met with his. Was Hanzo… blushing?

“I would like to see that one day.” Hanzo replied quietly. Jesse felt a wave of pining wash over him. Fuck, all he wanted to do was kiss him! Shit, Genji would kill him if he found out he had a crush on Hanzo. Jesse suddenly became hyper aware of the small distance between him and Hanzo. 

“Hey, uh, Hanzo?” He spoke before he even thought about making a sound. Hanzo watched him. Waiting expectantly.

“Do you want to kiss?” The words tumbled out fast. Jesse froze, eyes wide as he waited for an answer. Hanzo’s eyes widened too. He made a surprised ‘Nn!’ noise.

“N-no? I mean, that’s okay, I’m sorry for even asking, I don’t know what I was thinkin’ - “ Jesse blabbered, instinctively reaching up to take off his hat but only finding hair. He could feel hot, embarrassed blushing flooding his cheeks. Hanzo shook his head gently.

“Y- yes. I meant to say yes.” He said. Oh, shit. He hadn’t expected to get this far. Jesse’s heart was pounding faster than a rabbit’s. Slowly, like the air between them was molasses, he leant towards Hanzo’s surprised face, and gently kissed him. It was a little awkward. Even so, Jesse had to fight the urge to push into it passionately and run his hands down Hanzo’s back. All too soon, he pulled away, looking worriedly at Hanzo. 

“Was that okay?” He stammered. Hanzo looked almost sullen, head tilted downwards. Then he looked up at Jesse. 

“I… I have never kissed a man before.” He replied. Jesse felt his blush increasing.

“I’m - I’m sorry! I can shave if you want, if that makes you feel more comfortable. Shit, I’m, uh, sorry, maybe I should just leave -” Jesse was cut off by Hanzo taking hold of his wrist. He looked with silent surprise into Hanzo’s eyes.

“No. I enjoyed it.” Hanzo admitted. He slowly approached Jesse again, their lips interlocking a second time. Jesse melted into it instantly, unable to resist the temptation to gently push Hanzo down onto the bed. He’d been wanting this for a long time, and now that he was here, actually honest-to-god kissing Hanzo, he never wanted it to stop. After a while their kisses got a little more open mouthed, growing in passion and fervour. Jesse felt like his heart might explode.

“Oh my god. Oh my _god_!” Jesse instantly sat bolt upright. Genji was at the doorway, his mouth hanging open, a look of mortified shock on his face. Click! The pink phone in his hands took a photograph.

“Hey! Genji, you litle shit, delete that!”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off this comic - http://scientiafantasia.tumblr.com/post/161072327499/uhhhh-fullview-to-actually-read-this-i-didnt
> 
> I love my boys, and i ESPECIALLY love my boys being awkward teenagers just discovering romance >u<


End file.
